


your city gave me fucking asthma

by ikeded_jpeg



Series: Just Chatting [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Other, just chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27374677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeded_jpeg/pseuds/ikeded_jpeg
Summary: honestly, i just write/talk while jamming toYour City Gave Me AsthmabyWibur Soot
Series: Just Chatting [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999645
Kudos: 1





	your city gave me fucking asthma

Welcome to whatever the fuck this is- I'm like... vibing right now and in the mood to just write and stuff I guess... rant a little maybe. So how do I start this off- [Wibur Soot](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1n_PfsVqxllCcnMPlxBIjw). Wilbur Soot is great and his music is stupid calming and relatable I guess- it reminds me of [Tomorrow is Nearly Yesterday and Everyday is Stupid](https://youtu.be/7kqI5fAlv5E) by [Crywank](https://www.youtube.com/user/jamesisgoingtodiesoo) which makes sense cause like- if you look through his [original channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC7aqMoMSMbmIaccx1eXAxvQ) one of his earlier videos is a [cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HY-W-IcKxMc) of [I am a Familier Creak in Youre Floorboards](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X7P5Ayk50F0) which so I _g u e s s_ he probably took plenty of inspiration from them and their music- or at least that albulm... which explains a lot for me lol. Tomorrow is Nearly Yesterday and Everyday is Stupid used to be the thing I listened to for comfort or to calm down or to sleep so it was _constantly_ playing for like two or three months and I've pretty much memorised all the lyrics lol- and slowly [Your City Gave Me Asthma](https://youtu.be/QDXUmagFmS4) is taking over my life and it's _glorious like _s u r e_ I could be listening to it while doing homework but wHy when it can play in the background of some like [vods](https://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=vod), yeah i added the definition as a just in case shh, or while im doodling-_

__

which reminds me

 _v o d s_  
They're amazing and if I could honestly I would binge nothing but those all day but nAh school exists, which I get it I have to go to school but like what the fuck man. I just wanna chill and do those but I have like... homework I actually need to do right now lol... I should do my homework actually... uh- shit wait fuck I had stuff due yesterday I should be doing nOw goddamn it I need help with my life choices and priorities I'm literally failing all my fucking classes man send help. Hopefully finals will fix it, but I highly doubt that lmao. Well... Good luck to me I guess, thanks to anyone who for some reason read my rant? Idfk- asdcfgvrtbh stay safe everyone lol.


End file.
